Life with Dysfunction (sequel)
by marvel365 version 2
Summary: Sequel to Family is a Strange thing, about life after the new baby is born and life seems to settle down. New writing stly, more like long one shots, but all do connect!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my continuation of Family is a Strange Thing...**

 **Please comment to let me know your thoughts, I do not own Marvel, and my grammar sucks. I know. Also sorry for kind jumpiness of ideas...**

Alexa opened the grate with her telekinetics. She slowly lowered her self into the gym behind Clint. He was wearing headphones and Alexa was quieter than a mouse anyways. Reaching her hand up she tapped on his shoulder. Surprised he whipped around throwing out a punch where Alexa had been. She had of course known he would do that and took a step back. He realized who it was and let his guard down.

"Dinner," she told him.

"One minute," he responded in Russian. Alexa's eyes turned a deep grey. Clint immediately realized the eye change. Natasha had them once in while. The eye change thing was more frequent when he had first met her. It had something to do with trigger words or phrases Red Room made. When the words or phrases are said the person turns into a dark abusive version of themselves. He had learned early on that a good smack to the head got them clear minded and erased the trigger word that had been used. Clint called it _Cognitive Recalibration._ Alexa began to advance on him. She threw a punch at him and it hit him. Hard. He had not fought with her since before all her new training. And she was better, stronger, and faster than she had been before. She was dancing around him landing punches and kicks one after another. He couldn't even land one. Clint grabbed her next kick. Then he sent one of his legs crashing into her knee on the leg she was standing on. She fell backwards in surprised and cracked her head on the ground. Her eyes grew watery and they switched back to bright blue. Alexa sat up and didn't say anything she just looked away in regret. Some tears gently slide down her cheeks. Clint squatted down and looked at her. He wiped away her tears with his hand.

"Natasha has them to. No need to cry," he told her gently.

"What if it wasn't you that said the word?" she asked him in fright,"What if it was someone who didn't know about it? Or Emma was there?"

"Little Archer. You can't worry about that. We can tell everyone about it. Or the basis of it. Alright? But this is obviously more than that. So what aren't you telling me? You always tell me everything," Alexa looked at him the same way she looked at him the first night he had witnessed on of her nightmares. A scared child who was guilty of something.

"I hear his voice in my head. Talking to me, telling me to harm people and how to do it. It makes me go hazy. Like when I hit my head. I black in and out. And it terrifies me that I may hurt someone," she whispered. Clint looked at her and hugged her.

"I promised myself to protect you like my own daughter. Because that's what you are Little Archer. My daughter. And it's a fathers job to protect their child from the horrors they are afraid of. You have nothing to be afraid of. Not when I am near. Or anyone else who lives in this tower," Alexa snorted. Clint smiled at her, "And you need to train with me more often so I can actually beat you," he winked. She snorted again and showed one of her rare smiles. He stood up and offered a hand, "They are going to kill us if we are not up there soon,"

"Just wait. That kick to the knee did some damage," she sat for a minute and held her hands out to heal herself then she took his hand. They went to the dining room. They heard voices merrily talking from outside the door. Once they walked in everyone turned to look at them. The fight they had been in showed now. Clint had a busted lip and many other bruises. Alexa's clothes were rugged and her hair was everywhere.

"What happened?!" Natasha asked standing up to go look at them more closely she brought the wine glass she was drinking out of with her.

"Later," Alexa told her in Latin. Concerned Natasha furrowed her brow. Everybody turned back to talking.

"Now," Natasha replied darkly. Clint sighed and looked at Alexa. Natasha turned to look at the teenager,"What happened?"

"Red Room put triggers in her," he told her in Russian. Natasha dropped her glass. It shattered everywhere. The voices stopped again and everyone turned. She didn't pay attention towards anything and pulled Alexa into a tight hug. They stood like that for a minute before Natasha pulled back and looked at her 'daughter'.

"Did he teach you Cognitive Recalibration?" Natasha asked in Russian to make the mood a little lighter. Alexa instinctively put her hand to her head and nodded.

"It was quite difficult. Luckily she had no weapons and neglected to use her powers," Clint added in Russian, "It will be quite nice for me to be able to have you to fight instead of me having to get into the ring," he said in Russian. Alexa and Natasha gave each other a look that Clint could not decipher. Natasha's lip quivered into one of her smiles. Clint grew worried at that, as he knew that the two of them teamed up could be quite devious.

"Out of curiosity could we begin eating the meal that Alexa prepared for us?" Tony asked loudly. Alexa nodded and the three of them carefully walked around the broken glass to sit down, "Care to enlighten us on what all just happened?"

"Considering how many I had. They need to know," Natasha told Alexa.

"I, I, know," she stood up,"In the time I spent in Red Room I suffered much abuse. They did this thing to my head so when I here certain words or phrases I go into kill mode. My eyes turn a dark grey and I won't be persuaded to go back to me unless I am hit rather hard on the head," Alexa explained, "Skye may have them as well, but I don't know," she looked at her sister.

"I don't know maybe. I didn't have the same training as you," Skye replied.

"Don't worry Alexa. Jarvis can help tell us when it's happening so we can give youP a good knock on the head," Tony told her. Pepper swatted him on the head.

"Nice way to put it Tony," she said. Everyone smiled at her and went back to eating and conversing. So she sat back down and stared at her food then at her family. She didn't touch her food. Instead she made her spoon stir her food in circles with her powers. At one point she used her powers to imagine all the broken glass in a container on the table. It worked and all the glass was cleaned up. Even after everyone was done eating they were still socializing. Natasha noticed something was wrong with Alexa. She dismissed it for now and put it in her notes for later. Alexa and Skye combined their powers to take all the dishes and put them in the kitchen. Even with the high tech machinery to wash all the dishes Alexa liked to them herself. It was some kind of security thing. Before she started she whistled. Willow padded into the kitchen. Alexa scooped some extra hobo diner into the dogs bowl and set it on the floor.

"She is such a spoiled dog," Skye commented. Alexa's lip twitched.

"Yeah she is. Hey did Tony and Bruce tell you what they want to do to her?" Alexa asked Skye. Skye shook her head in confusion,"They want to make a serum for her. So she can be my sidekick. And prevent accidents from happening" Alexa said referring to their capture,"I told them that we can go to a shelter. And find a dog that we can get all healthy and obedient that they can do _safe_ experiments on. And if the experiments work then they can make my dog super," Alexa told her. Skye smiled. She began drying the dishes Alexa was washing.

"Wanna pull some pranks tonight? I need something to do," Skye asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. And you know. Everyone gets nightmares Skye," she looked at her older sister knowingly," Natasha has them bad when Clint's not around. Clint has them all the time he just goes to the basement to shoot. I have them as well. So did May," Alexa looked at Skye earnestly.

"I have been seeing training sessions in my dreams since we were rescued," Skye admitted.

"I haven't really slept either. When I was injured I was still plagued by nightmares. So sure, I'll do some pranks," Alexa answered,"What's the plan,"

"Meet me in the shaft above training at 10," Skye told her as they finished the last dish. Alexa lips twitched in her small smile and the two of them walked back to the dining room. Everyone was still conversing. Skye went to go sit back down but Alexa walked over to Emma. She looked at her little sister. Emma gurgled and smiled.

"Hey little sis," Alexa said to the little girl. She whistled to call Willow. Willow came in and went to her master,"Sit. Stay. Guard," she told her loyal dog. Willow sat, stayed and guarded as Alexa went back to her seat. Natasha switched chairs with Clint to be closer to Alexa.

"Why didn't you eat?" Natasha asked her in Latin. This had been Alexa's first real meal since over a month ago and Natasha was wondering why she didn't dig in.

"I don't have to eat anymore. Ivan gave me something so I can run without it. When I eat real food it's like eating while full. And it hurts. He prevented me to be able to do other stuff to. I don't sleep anymore unless knocked out with drugs or to weak to make myself move. And I don't get cold or warm. I am always at the perfect temp," she whispered in Latin. Alexa's eyes were a little wet.


	2. Chapter 2

"He did the same to me. At one point," Natasha told her, "Clint found out and would force me to do the things Ivan prevented me from. It caused a lot of pain. Once he realized it wasn't going to work he took me to a shield doctor. They gave me something that kills the stuff that prevents you from basic stuff. I bet we could find the doctor," Alexa looked at Natasha in fright.

"Doctors and I don't work," Alexa said in English. Natasha looked at her darkly.

"It is not a fun way to live," Natasha told Alexa her voice raised a bit, "Your going to get that Antibiotic! You can't live like that!" Natasha yelled. Alexa's eyes turned colors when Natasha said Antibiotic. Immediately Natasha noticed,"Everybody get out! Clint stay," she ordered. Once everyone realized what happened they grabbed Emma and ran. Alexa began advancing on Natasha. The door beeped signaling that it was locked and Alexa frowned. Clint walked up next to Natasha to defend her. But since he was already tired from there first match he was at a disadvantage.

Alexa began attacking Clint sensing he was the weaker one. Natasha started to attack Alexa who was attacking Clint. Alexa froze her while she continued to attack Clint. A large groan escaped Clint's mouth as he was flung to the ground by Alexa's super strength. He tried to stand back up but Alexa punched him hard in the nose. Clint lay on the floor presumably unconscious. Natasha was unfrozen and began attacking Alexa but Alexa just kept blocking every move. Alexa started to use her telekinetics. She threw chairs at Natasha. Crashing one into another at her. Natasha couldn't get near to Alexa and eventually curled into a defensive ball. The door beeped again signaling that it was unlocked. Steve, Skye, and Thor walked in. Alexa froze them all. Deciding to pick them off one by one. She decided Steve would be first. Unfrozen he now leaped at her. Alexa and him engaged in hand to hand combat. She was so focused on him she couldn't use her powers.

All she had was her strength and her wit. After a few minutes of brutal fighting Alexa began getting the upper hand. She finally got enough of and upper hand she was able to pull out her gun hidden in her shirt. Alexa pointed it at Steve. The distinctive click of the gun being cocked was heard. She was about to shoot when the gun launched out of her hand. Confused she turned to look at the door. Skye stood with a smile.

"Member sis. Freezing each other doesn't work," Skye stated. Alexa raised her hand to launch the table at Skye when she was tackled to the ground. Her head hit the ground and Steve laid on top of her. Her eyes flicked back to blue.

"Ow!" she yelled. Her eyes flicked back to dark gray, "Get off me!" she threw Steve off from her and sent him crashing into the wall. His body stuck into the wall and he fell into unconscious. Skye was about to send the table flying at her sister when Alexa clutched her head,"Get him out! Get him out!" she cried. Her eyes flicked back to blue and she started to cry. Skye ran over to her trying to comfort her. Alexa's eyes were wildly switching back and forth from blue to dark grey,"Get everyone away! I don't want. To. Hurt. Any...Body!" she told Skye difficultly. Alexa's eyes switched to dark grey and stayed. She threw Skye away from her. Skye hit the wall with ferocity she fell to the floor with a thud. Alexa's eyes went back to blue for a moment. She looked around in horror before her eyes turned again. Thor was her next opponent. He unfroze and threw his hammer at her. She caught it and held it like it it was made of feathers. Thor looked at her in astonishment. In his moment of shock Alexa sent the large table crashing into him. He wasn't very fazed by the table. And came at her. Thor was stronger then her and when he tackled her her head made a defiant cracking sound. He got off of her. Alexa looked around through her blue eyes in confusion. Her head hurt so bad. Ivan's voice began talking again to her.

"No!" she clutched her hands to her head. Thor looked at her with concern. Her eyes were somewhere in the middle of changing. She threw her hands and attempted to unfreeze everyone she had thought she had frozen. No one but Thor was moving. Ivan's voice got louder. She realized in horror that she had attacked them. Tears began streaming down her face and she clutched her head again,"Get him out!" she screamed as her eyes grew darker. But then someone was hugging her. Natasha was clinging to her. Which caused Alexa to curl into a defensive ball.

"Alexa you heard a trigger word again," Natasha told her as the girls eyes turned there complete different shade. Alexa kicked out at Natasha. Then stood up in the moment of confusion. Her eyes turned blue again and she started to back away from everyone.

"Jarvis! Code Snake! No one out, just in! Code Bravo555!" she yelled in her brief moment of sanity. Natasha regained her mind after being kicked and swiped her leg under Alexa. Alexa slipped and her head hit the floor again hard. This time she didn't move she just lay unconscious. Bruce rushed in with Tony. The room was a mess. Natasha paid no attention to what was going on around her all she remember was someone coaxing her to come with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexa woke up in confusion. She looked around and found herself in the infirmary. It came to quite a shock to her as with her healing powers she didn't often come here for herself. Mostly it was to tend to others with Bruce. Natasha ran into the room while Alexa began healing herself.

"What happened?" she croaked out as she began to get out of bed.

"You heard a trigger word," Natasha replied as she hugged her 'daughter'.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Alexa asked in fright while gently pushing Natasha away from her.

"Everyone who fought you is going to be fine," Natasha said instead of saying that she had indeed injured some people. Alexa began walking to the door.

"Where is everyone I hurt?" she questioned Natasha. Natasha walked up to her and began walking in the hallway. She began to run towards Natasha, who seemed to never move but simply get farther away. Alexa collapsed, and awoke yet again, in a different infirmary. This one with people yelling and screaming in white clothing. She could not decipher anything, all nonsense except for a blurry view of red hair in the viewing mirror.

...

A final time she awoke, with hunger, shakes, pain. She felt human. Examining herself she could see stitches, already disappearing from her healing powers. However, when everything was healed and she got up people rushed in through the white doors in the white room. Calmly. They explained how they had kept her under till death to rehumanize her, but that was simple terms. All and all, life would go back to normal, save for triggers and powers, those would remain with her. However, they were able to find what many of the words were and have new preventatives.

"How'd you do this all in such little time?" she asked. They looked at her somberly.

"You've been out for a month and a half Alexa," the doctor said blantanly. Again, she lost conscience.

Awaking yet again in her room with her dysfunctional family around her, all heathy and happy.

"Ready to go get that dog?" Tony asked, and that was it. No talking about the last month. And to be frank, everyone was fine with it.

 **Please comment. No emails, and let me know your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

The four of them walked down the shelters hallways with all the dogs. Alexa examined each one closely and so far she hadn't seen a suitable dog. Then she ran across a German Shepard named Bailey. She squatted to look at the dog more closely. Alexa made kissy noises and the dog approached the door of the cage. She put her hand flat to the cage door. Bailey sniffed it cautiously then licked it. This was a good sign. But for Alexa really to consider this dog Bailey had to pass the Willow test. Alexa had brought Willow along to see these dogs. Because the one that was adopted today would be her and Willows new constant companion. Willow liked most dogs but as Alexa shoved her towards this cage she let out a hearty growl. Bailey reciprocated and Alexa sighed. She kept walking. The three men she had brought with her were of no use to her as they were fawning over this little puppy.

"Boys! We are not here for a pup," Alexa said sternly. They let the puppy go and began walking with her. Alexa wasn't satisfied with any of the dogs she had seen. This was the sixth shelter in New York she had been to. Again she let out a sigh and looked around as she was now at the end of a the cages,"Are you sure you don't have anymore?" Alexa asked the man who was giving them a tour. He shook his head sadly. All of a sudden Alexa's arm felt like it had been ripped off,"Willow!" she yelled in shock. Willow hadn't done that since she was a pup. Alexa decided that she would follow her dog. She was dragged through the door at the end of the hallway she had been previously been in. Now she was in a small room. A fragile looking young Yellow Labrador Retriever lay in the corner. Two small bowls next to her. One was empty and the other was filled with clear water. She unclipped Willows leash.

"You can't be in here," said the man who was showing them the dogs while he burst into the room. The three men came in behind him. Alexa had already moved towards the dog hand out stretched. The dog woke up and licked Alexa's fingers.

"Why not? She seems sweet enough," Alexa stated as she began gently stroking the young dogs ears.

"She is very violent," the man warned her. Alexa frowned and looked at the yellow lab. She began running her fingers over the dog. A growl erupted from the dogs throat as Alexa touched the dogs front left leg,"That May be because she has a stinger from a bee lodged in her leg," Alexa stated as she pulled it out. The young lab relaxed immediately and licked Alexa in the face. Willow came from behind Alexa and looked at the dog in front of her. Her tail wagged and the two dogs greeted each other and began playing around, "I'll take her," Alexa stated while standing up.

"We aren't supposed to sell her. Because she has been branded violent," the man said ruefully.

"Name your price," Tony said taking a step closer to the man, "I am Tony Stark I can afford it." Tony apparently had a soft spot for dogs and horses.

"Let me call my manger," the man said flustered as he scurried out of the room. The three men walked over to the two dogs who were curled together protectively near Alexa.

"She's cute," Clint said as he squatted down to examine her more closely.

"She will make a great dog. With a little growing, fatting, and training of course," Alexa stated. The man came back in.

"My manager says if you want her you can have her. But Tony Stark has to mention our shelter in his next press conference and that her got a fine dog from here," the man said sheepishly.

"Done deal," Tony said.

"Can I have the dogs history papers please?" Alexa asked as she stood up. The two dogs noticed that their master had moved and jumped up.

"Certainly," the man said as he walked out of the door again. Pulling out a leash and another collar she knelt to the new dog and put both on her. The lab behaved during the whole ordeal. Alexa was very impressed and hooked Willow to her leash as well. The Willow floated over to Alexa's right side. The Yellow lab migrated next to her new friend and they walked out the door up the hallway to the front. The man handed over a bunch of papers and Alexa went through them quickly signing where she needed under a fake alias. Clint signed once as he was acting as her father. The man handed Alexa some extra papers that held information on the dogs past, feeding habits, and her acts of violence. Finally he handed Tony a slip of paper that had there agreements written on it. Tony took it and gave it to Alexa who pocketed began walking towards the exit when Alexa turned to the man.

"One question before we go. What her name?" Alexa asked patting the dogs head.

"Arrow," he replied as he waved. They walked out of the shelter and Clint began laughing.

"It must be a sign from above!" he yelled in Russian. They hopped into Tonys car. Some people looked at them strangely but dismissed any negative thoughts. As the car drove away. Tony and Bruce began examining the dog looking at her teeth. And that was the begining of the end.

Alexa was overwhelmed. She needed a break from all these people. It had only been four months with the Avengers. And only two stable. When she had been in custody of Shield her life was a lot more simple there wasn't as much hustle and bustle. _Where can I go for awhile?_ Alexa wondered as she began massaging her temples. A lightbulb went off and she let out a loud whistle. Arrow and Willow bolted over to her. Willow made it there first as the serum made her faster than Arrow but Arrow was stronger.

"Jarvis! Tell everyone I will see them in a week or so if they ask! Tell Tony I communicate with him to send someone to pick me up!" she yelled as she walked to the elevator,"Oh! Also I am tuning my tracker off. If I need to I will turn it back on," Alexa added as she took the elevator to her room. She grabbed the dogs leashes, a small bag of clothes, and her wallet then went down to the garage. It was day of traveling under the radar to get to the edge of the city near some woods. Once she found herself in a remote place with no one around near some forest. She unhooked the leashes and squished her black pearl. A few minutes went by and then the sound of horse hooves could be heard. Sasha stood proudly in front of her. Alexa stroked her for a minute before introducing Sasha to Arrow. The two of them inspected each other then Arrows tail went into a frenzy and Sasha let out a little whinny. Willow gave a soft woof and the three looked at Alexa. She waved her hand in dismissal,"Stay close," she said as she set a timer on her watch. Alexa planned to sleep for an hour before starting there journey to a place near her cabin for a few weeks.

 **Please comment. No emails, and let me know your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jarvis where is Alexa?" Tony asked as they all sat at the dinner table waiting for her.

"Alexa gave me the order to inform you she will be absent for a week or so and that she will contact you in an emergency. And that she will tell you where and when she needs to be picked up at the end of her trip," Jarvis responded.

"She just left!" he said slightly infuriated,"Jarvis did she take the dogs?"

"Ms. Alexa took both _her_ dogs," Jarvis said correcting him on who's dogs they were.

"That girl is in so much trouble," he muttered as he stood up. Everyone watched him.

"You know. You aren't going to find her unless she wants to be found. And she told me she used to do it all the time," Natasha cooly told him as she began eating.

"And she can't be in trouble with you as she is _our_ 'daughter'," Clint said as he to began eating. Thor, Steve, Bruce, said nothing and dug into there food. Skye looked thoughtfully of in the distance for a minute then piped up.

"She will be fine."

"Agreed," Pepper said between mouthfuls. Tony didn't touch his food the whole dinner he just stared at it in rage. When everyone was done Skye floated all the dishes to the sink and went up to her bed so she wasn't dragged in the man hunt for Alexa by Tony.

...

Alexa's timer went off and she sat up. Her dogs had curled up near her protectively and Sasha laying down a few feet from them.

"Let's go to the Cabin!" she yelled cheerfully as she stood up. The dogs moved immediately, Sasha was a bit slower but stood up with ease. Alexa walked over to the horse and pulled out a blanket that would typically hold a saddle but Alexa had never purchased one. Then Alexa said,"Black Pearl," and she propelled her self up on Sasha's back. She sat up there for a minute thinking. _We need to get a saddle with bags. A phone. Reins. Bridle. And Bit._ Luckily her watch had directions to the nearest tack shop which was an hour from where she was on Sasha. The nearest electronic shop was about 10 minutes from their. _Remind self to do this more often as the dogs can keep up now!_ When riding Sasha, Sasha didn't travel as quick as she would when arriving to her master since that was to fast for Alexa to even hold on. The pace was I between that and a regular horse pace. Alexa clucked and they went on there way. She loved feeling the air in her hair again as she ran through the woods. Letting go of Sasha's mane she lifted her head to the sky and spread her arms out.

...

"Nothing! Not one glimpse of her!" Tony muttered at himself upset. He wasn't sure why he was so upset that she had left. He thought maybe it was because of the last incident and she was like his little sister. The tracking device still couldn't pick anything up and he put his head in his hands.

"Give it a break Tony," a voice said gruffly behind him. Tony jumped a little not realizing Clint had been present in the room,"She will be fine. She has her dogs and she is going to a safe place," Clint reassured him.

"How do you know? How do you know she isn't in danger?" Tony asked worriedly.

"Just trust me Tony. There is many things you don't know about her. Heck. She barely tells me anything but compared to you and the others I know a lot. And you have to remember she is a Spy, an assassin she is not open to sharing," Clint said as he began walking out of the room.

"I know more about her than you think," Tony called out. Clint turned around and gave a smile.

"I know Tony. But all that truth may have been a lie," he left before Tony could say anything else. He stood dumbfounded.

...

Alexa arrived at a small town. She stayed near the edge of the town and left the dogs and Sasha at a nearby tree then walked into town.

"You lost?" the man at the counter in the tack shop asked.

"No, I bought my new horse a town away from here. My parents told me to come buy a saddle here then to ride to our little town which is also near," Alexa said calmly but quickly. The man was a little confused but nodded.

"If your horse is here we can measure her. Assuming its a her," the man said with a friendly smile. Alexa nodded and went to retrieve Sasha from the edge of the town. She pulled out a rope from Sasha's compartment to make a makeshift bridle so the clerk wouldn't be anymore suspicious. Alexa led Sasha to the shop. The man came out and looked at the beautiful horse in front of him.

"Golly. This is one fine horse," he said as he held his hand under the horses nose so Sasha could sniff it.

"Thank you. Now. I need a bridle, reins, bit, and a saddle with room to store things like bags," Alexa described as she patted her horse.

"Mmm k," he said as he continued to look at Sasha,"Take her around back. We will test the saddles and things back there plus there is some hay and water if she needs it," The man turned to look at Alexa then went into the tack shop collecting the items Alexa had requested.

...

"I am worried Clint," Natasha whispered in the hallway,"Alexa made me this thing so when she is gone like this she will send me a message to tell me she is alright but I haven't gotten one yet,"

"Natasha she is just fine. I figured she would do something like this. You did it at one point. She is just overwhelmed. Give her a few days," Clint responded wisely although he also would have preferred her not to leave. Natasha's lips twitched in a small smile when he mentioned the time she abandoned the world for a few days.

"Your right," she said. Clint smiled glad to know his wife's life was a bit less burdened for the moment.

...

"Alright now. Let's make sure all the tack is comfortable for her and you," the man said as he looked at the beautiful horse and it's rider in some of his more finer leather tack. Alexa nodded and leaned over to say the code words in Sasha's ear. Then she mounted. The saddle was comfortable and rather lightweight as it would burden more than itself once bags were added. She clucked and began controlling her horse. Sasha moved with ease and grace.

"What is your horses name? A beautiful horse needs a beautiful name," the man said fondly.

"Sasha," she replied as she began trotting then cantering slowly though as they didn't want the man to find out Sasha wasn't total horse.

"She carries herself well in that. And you. Your a natural," he said with another smile.

"Thank you," she responded kindly as she stopped and hopped off, "I will take it,"

"That will be 3000. Do you have that much?" the man asked in doubt as they walked inside the shop. Alexa pulled out a wad of cash and gave him the money. He looked at her shocked but didn't say anything.

"Thanks for all the help sir," she told him politely as she walked back to Sasha and whispered the code. He followed her.

"My pleasure miss. And out of curiosity what is your name?" Alexa hesitated a minute before deciding he was trustworthy enough.

"Alexa," she replied as she hopped up on the saddle,"Yours?"

"Chris Moni. Owner of All the Horse Tack You Need." He smiled brightly.

"Well Chris thanks again. I hope our paths cross someday," she responded. His smile brightened more as Alexa turned with a wave and rode to the forest. Chris watched them the whole way. In awe and he wanted to make sure that Alexa was safe. When they disappeared from view he went back into the shop.

...

"Did you miss us?" Alexa asked the dogs as she trotted up to there hiding spot. They barked happily. Alexa hopped off and packed a few of the supplies in Sasha's new saddle. Then she said, "Black pearl," hopped back on and yelled, "Time to go!" she yelled redirecting Sasha to the direction towards the electronics shop. The ride was a little longer than she had expected as she had to find a good hiding spot for the dogs and Sasha. She hopped off Sasha and walked to the electronics store which was relatively close. It was a quick in and out. She bought a basic phone and left. When she got back to the dogs and Sasha she was beginning to feel tired,"We are going one more hour then camping," she announced as she hopped on Sasha's back and began riding again.


	6. Chapter 6

She arrived at the small house she had lived in with her parents. All the furniture was were it was originally and Alexa ran her fingers across it all.

"Hey Mom and Dad," she murmured, then she dropped some bags and headed out into the yard.

Alexa lay dozing in the tall grass. Willow and Arrow were curled up next to her while Sasha munched on some grass a few feet away. Crack! A branch broke and Alexa tensed up. The grass sheltered her when laying down but sitting up she was easily seen. She decided she would wait until Sasha or the dogs freaked out.

"Come here Sasha!" a familiar voice called,"You can help me find her." Alexa rolled her eyes. _Tony._ She told her self mentally sighing. Then more voices were heard. _And the rest of the family. Great. Nat and Clint will definitely find me._ She cursed a little. Willow and Arrow were alert now. Alexa made a shooing motion and the two of them slinked away silently. She hoped her parents would follow them. _Success!_ She praised herself hearing there distinctive footsteps follow the dogs. Tony had reached Sasha now and was stroking the horse. Alexa had taught him how to mount a horse.

But she had never taught him Sasha's tigger word and as he mounted she considered breaking her cover. Tony clucked and dug his heels in. Sasha went nuts. She bucked and threw her body around. He flew like a bird. It was quite hilarious. During the confusion and attempt to help Tony, Alexa called Sasha whispered the words and mounted attaching her bow to the saddles clip she had made for it. Even though it was the most obvious thing in the world that she was on a horse everyone but Natasha and Clint were focused on Tony. And they were engrossed in there own thing. Alexa started Sasha at a fast pace. Shouts were heard and she knew she was spotted. _Curse the woods and there easyness to make noise!_ She screamed in her head. Alexa let out a loud piercing whistle. Sasha hesitated a moment at the signal but continued. The dogs could be heard and Alexa urged Sasha to go at a faster pace than usual comfort for the both of them. All of a sudden there was a hammer flying by her. Alexa unclipped her bow and pulled out one of her sleeping Arrows. She began firing. Hitting all the people who she didn't want following her. She clipped her bow again and was about to go again when someone called her. _Shoot. Parents._ Her mind said. She turned to look at her 'parents'.

"Why did you leave. When are you coming back. Skye is worried. Emma won't sleep," Natasha rambled. Alexa waved her hands. Clint and Natasha froze. She really hated using her powers on her family but her sleeping arrows were used up.

"Sorry," Alexa muttered as she began riding. She waited a good solid 6 hours before unfreezing Clint and Natasha. Not really having any idea of where she was she began looking around. Some point in those hours she had hit a road and follow it. _Musing, Michigan._ She read to herself looking at the sign in front of her. Her brain began thinking of places to go from here. _Mackanaw Island!_ Vaguely she remember the place from a family vacation. It would be a good place to hang low for a few days she figured. _But we will travel there tomorrow we need rest._ Alexa thought looking at her tired crew. Luckily she had left the main bags on Sasha's saddle on so she had some available blankets. She veered off the road and hopped of Sasha. Then she made camp. The sleep was fitful as she continued to feel the guilt of freezing the people she was the closest to. Finally deciding it was fruitful to try and sleep she sat up and poked her now dying fire. Bling! Something rang next to her. She looked at the cheap phone.

Natasha: Are you safe? The text read. She wasn't surprised Natasha's had found out her number. Alexa had made it easier than she should have if she didn't want to be caught. The phone blinged again.

Natasha: We shouldn't have looked for you. It stated. Alexa so desperately wanted to answer and give away her coordinates. She had no idea why but she longed for her "parents" and sisters. Thinking another moment Alexa began typing. But she couldn't bring herself to click send. _To close. They have gotten to close. You need to learn to break off._ A voice told her. The sense that Alexandre had given her was agreeing. Taking one more look at the phone she chucked it as to no be tempted. Alexa began using her powers to twist some trees near her and play with the fire. She still hadn't quite come to terms that she had these abilities. When time was available she would push the limits with them. But in a fight, she preferred her bow, Sasha, and her smarts. She also had the dogs but she would never bring them into combat like Sasha. Because Sasha was created for that. The dogs were not, they were meant to protect and keep her company. Alexa lost herself in her thoughts and miraculously fell into sleep. A small whinny could be heard along with some soft growls and barks.

Concerned something was wrong Alexa bolted up. Her eyes scanned the area for threats and realized that the three creatures in front of her were attempting to get some apples located in a high branch in a tree. Alexa laughed to herself and shook her head. She made her way to the try and shimmied up it plucking 4 apples dropping three to her companions and taking the fourth for herself. They all munched happily. During there breakfast Alexa used her powers to clean and wrap up everything. Once they had all eaten as much of the apple that was possible Alexa said Sasha's code word and hopped on.

"We are going to Mackanaw for a few days then we will slowly make our way home," Alexa stated as she clucked and began riding. She used her watches directions to find her way through the many forests. Maps were burned into her brain but she couldn't find her way out of a forest. After a day and most of a night went by Alexa spotted the bridge. During that time she had come to possess another phone and made reservations to be taken directly to the island. After some negotiations with stables and inns she had found a small room that she would share with the dogs. It was all very pricy. But she was allowed to ride Sasha around the island, the inn would have to watch the dogs. That also took negotiating but Alexa promised that the dogs would behave which was true.

...

"Hello!" the inn keeper said cheerily. Alexa had already gotten Sasha all set up.

"Hi, you must be Ruby," Alexa greeted hand stretched out. The woman shook it and looked at the shabby girl. Alexa noticed how the woman was looking at her,"I camped for a week before here. Good shower and change of clothes will fix it," she said lighthearted. Ruby's face broke into a grin and she looked at the girls feet where there was two dogs. They were surprisingly clean she noticed but she didn't say anything,"Willow is the black one, Arrow the yellow," she told the woman. Alexa rearranged her steps noticeably. Ruby caught the hint and gestured for Alexa to follow her.

"You are the only one in this inn for the month Miss Severyson," Ruby told her while opening the last door at the end of the hallway. Alexa walked in and dropped her gear at the end of the bed. She examined the room.

"It's beautiful in here," she stated. It was quite true also. The room was a faded white with originally carved wooden furniture and extra things that added to the well done room. Ruby blushed a little.

"Dinners in an hour if you would like to wash up in that time," Ruby said kindly beginning to exit.

"Alright. What's for dinner?" she called after the woman.

"Surprise," she responded.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexa took a lengthy shower scrapping the grub and grim off herself. Then she did her hair and face in a simple way and went to find one the dresses she had packed. It was nesscesary for her to pack more than one although she preferred jeans and t-shirt. Her cover was a high class girl whose parents sent here for a week so she could enjoy learning about the history of the island which she was going to write a report on. And among other things enjoy a week to herself. Besides most of the dresses were meant for riding so it didn't really matter anyways. The dress tonight she chose to wear was a pearl white. It had a simple satin top and turned a fluffy tutu sort of a thing with an intricate lace pattern mid stomach down to her knees. This dress was not quite fit for riding but the boots she wore with them would provide enough if needed to escape. She looked at her watch and realized she had a couple more minutes before dinner and she cleaned up her room. Alexa stationed the dogs in a corner that had a good view of the streets and the room. Satisfied with the set up she had creating in a few mere minutes she locked the door and walked to the entrance. Ruby walked out. She had a simple black dress on with a kaki cardigan. Some steps could be heard and she knew Alexa was coming down the hallway. Once Alexa revealed herself Ruby sucked in a breath. She was defiantly surprised at the young girl in front of her.

"Guess a good shower does that," she said. Alexa let out a small laugh.

"Thank you. And you are stunning," Alexa added. Ruby walked over to her.

"Ready for dinner? We are going to eat at the fort." Alexa nodded.

…

"Why are you hear for a month? It's a long time to be here," Ruby asked her. Alexa had looked at her thoughtfully. She had grow close to Ruby in the last few 2 weeks. And she was sick of lying about everything. In that second she decided to spill some of her secret to who she thought and hoped would be trustworthy.

"I needed to run," Alexa said vaguely. She knew Ruby would probe further.

"From what or whom?"

"My adoptive family," responded Alexa. Ruby's eyes raised in question,"Peoples papers can be altered," she implied. Now Ruby's eyes were wide,"My name is Alexa Geiss. Parents died around when I six and I was taken in by the agency they worked for. I was trained by them for many years. But my life has always jumped around. Then my agency fell and I landed with some so called friends. Ended up being sort of adopted by them. Our small family joined a larger one. I became overwhelmed and I ran. Like I always do. They tried to find me and they did a day before I came here. Decided I should change my identity and go to a place easy to blend,"

"You were Shield," Ruby stated frightened.

"One of the best," Alexa replied with a grin.

"Why did they overwhelm you?" probed Ruby.

"I forgot what it was like to have someone who cared about you. Before them I let someone get close I got hurt. Bad. They overwhelmed me with so much care that I realized I was to close. Had to escape. Once that was figured out I left,"

"Love isn't without the chance of getting hurt," Ruby added wisely. Alexa didn't say anything. She just looked away from Ruby. Regret I her eyes,"I am sure they would take you back,"

"It isn't about if they will. It's if I will let them," explained Alexa.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well you love them quite obviously. So why not?" Alexa turned to look at Ruby.

"Besides me getting hurt. I can hurt them just as easily. I already have a few times. They were devastated, I can't see them like that,"

"Right now your injuring the both of you," Ruby said. Alexa let a tear or to go.

"I know. But I need space and time to figure out what's the best situation for the both of us. That's why I am here for a month Ruby," she said this all very slowly and calm. Once done she stood up and headed towards her room. That night she left. Only race was a note to Ruby.

...

Natasha noticed something different. When going to the fridge in her and Clint's room she would notice a little food left. She didn't say anything. Though if she had the others on the team would have admitted they'd seen the same thing. And another thing was when Emma was napping in her room and began crying by the time she got there Emma was silent and sleeping peacefully again.

Hope began to rise that just maybe Alexa was home. But Natasha couldn't let herself hope anything. She couldn't handle another heartbreak like the one Alexa had caused her from leaving and not sending her one tiny sign she was okay or even coming home. And it had been about a month and a half so Natasha had begun to believe chances were slimming that she would come home. Even though Clint and her still fretted over her, often she would gently cry when no one was around. Feeling like she had let Alexa down in some way. Or the realization that she had unintentionally been the cause of her parents death.

...

Alexa wandered in the shafts for about a week. Life was not like it had been when she was there. No one ate dinner together. Lighthearted talk was slim. And Natasha cried. Which Alexa had only witnessed a few times before. She decided she couldn't watch them sulk and let the empty pit in her stomach continue to eat her. But she didn't know if they would take her back. She was terrified of rejection. Building up enough courage she wrote a letter to Natasha.

 _Dear Natasha,_

 _I have been wanting to come home since I left. But my instinct told me I was getting to close and had to back off. The pain grew as days ticked by but I continued to push it off. Then I saw your and Clint's faces when I froze you and ran. Running from the issue is easier than facing it. But after then I couldn't barely contain my pain. Some wise advice was given to me. And I have decided to face my issue. If you even want to actually see me. Wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. I'll be at the place where Fury first assigned you to me. Where our story started, and hopefully continues. Don't bring anyone but yourself, Clint, Skye, and Emma if you'd like to but with how's she been screaming I am not sure. Hope to see you. Monday, July 13th._

 _~Alexa_

Natasha cried throughout the whole letter. Then she continued to cry and sit and stare at the letter for many more minutes. Clint walked in. He heard his wife crying and rushed over concerned.

"She's coming home Clint," Natasha told him. His face broke into a grin and he pulled Natasha into a hug. They giddily laughed and danced around the kitchen.

"When," he asked her excited.

"Read it for yourself," she forked over the letter. His eyes drank it up.

"Little Archer will be coming home tomorrow!" he yelled to the heavens.

...

The four of them stood by Fury's grave. Natasha animatedly told them about the day she had meet Alexa. They stood there for a few minutes conversing excited.

"Did ya miss me?" Alexa asked startling the lot of them. She was the only one who had ever snuck up on Natasha and Clint successfully before. So naturally they jumped. But they wheeled around and wrapped Alexa in a hug.

"Course we did!" Skye replied. Most of the time Alexa had left she had become depressed. They stayed in the hug for many minutes after that and only broke away because Emma had started to wail. Typically Natasha would take care of her but she needed to take with Alexa. She handed over Emma to Clint and looked at him. He knew what she was trying to communicate and nodded. Skye had become pretty good at deciphering her new families faces but not as well as Alexa. Natasha pleased both people she was sending a message to got the point and she grabbed Alexa's wrist dragging her out of even Clint's earshot. She broke down and squeezed Alexa into a hug.

"I missed you. I missed you so much. Don't ever leave me again. I know you worry about hurting us or getting hurt. But staying apart isn't preventing it. It's causing it," Natasha whispered in Latin. Alexa had crumpled and begun crying as well and the two of them were now in a heap.

"I am sorry. So so sorry," she choked out.

"I just want a promise. Not an apology. Just a promise. That if there ever comes a day, when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever," Natasha quoted Winne the pooh. Alexa was sobbing now.

"Promise. I promise Mama," she said. Natasha clutched Alexa harder. She had always wanted to here those words from Alexa's mouth. Because she was practically her daughter.

"Love you piglet," she said.

"And you Pooh. I love you," Alexa responded. They continued to sit there wrapped in each others arms for along time. Skye came over after while and plopped next to them.

"Missed you baby sis," Skye stated. Alexa pried herself from Natasha and looked at Skye.

"Missed you to sis," she replied. They hugged each other all emotions past them.

"What about me little Archer? Don't I get a hug?" Clint asked with one of his grins plasterers across his face. Skye held her arms out for Emma. He handed her over and Alexa stood up and hugged him,"Don't you leave ever again for that long," he stated gruffly. Alexa pushed herself away and agreed with him then she smiled. His eyes grew a little watery,"Where are the beasts?" He wondered. Alexa let out a piercing whistle and squished her pearl. The dogs rushed over to them and Sasha arrived a second later. Her saddle was still on her. Natasha held her hand out for Sasha to smell and Clint began fawning over the dogs.

"How are you going to break the news to the others that you are home!" Skye asked. Alexa shrugged.

"I intend to play around with them. Though you guys can tell Pepper," she told them while attaching a letter to Sasha. Then she motioned for everyone to step back?"Go home," she ordered. Sasha took off.


	9. Chapter 9

Something, Tony decided was off. When the team had lost Alexa to the world everyone became depressed. Then one day after Skye, Natasha, Clint, and Emma went to the park and came back they were happy. It unsettled him why they were so happy because they were by far the closest to the girl. A week or so went by like this. Then one day he was sitting in his office and a breeze went through the room sending his papers flying. He cleaned everything up and set back to work when they all went flying again. Deciding he didn't want to take the chance he went to the door. The door didn't give in when he gave a tug on the handle. He tried a couple more times.

"Jarvis open the door!" he yelled.

"Sorry. I am under orders to keep you locked in here," Jarvis responded.

"Who's authority!?" he called. Jarvis stayed silent and Tonys window burst open,"Goodness what is going on!" he muttered. Then instinct told him to look up for a grate. The ceiling was plain drywall and he shook his head. Little did he know that his grate was in the corner behind his bookshelf. Alexa decided he had had enough for the day and left silently. She found herself above the kitchen.

...

Poor Thor. On a normal day he had issues with the humans contraptions. Alexa decided she would make them a little more difficult for him. Thor had put some pop tarts in the toaster. He had done everything Natasha had told him how to do but the toaster continued to spit out his pop-tarts. He grew more frustrated and decided he would eat them untested today. Though upset he couldn't figure it out something in the back of his head said it wasn't his fault.

…

Alexa didn't antagonize Banner, she just scared him by popping out from the grate the same day as she trick the others, and in the end, all of them ended up in the dining room, having similar conversations with her like Natasha had. But life would be normal for awhile, and then another fight for peace. Not like some, just a villain wannabe.

…

The room was buzzing with angry people. Pepper was the new handler of the avengers and she was the one to appear at all the press conferences. New York was quite upset there city was destroyed again and threatening Pepper and the Avengers. Alexa stood off to the side in a high tech disguise with Arrow and Willow. She was Peppers bodyguard and was sick of everyone complaining so she stepped up to the podium where Pepper stood white faced.

"Let me take it from here," she told Pepper. Pepper nodded gratefully and took a step back,"Why don't all you idiots sit down nice and calmly for me. So I can answer your questions and concerns," she said this in a threatening voice. Everyone sat down obeying the 13 year old,"Thank you. Now let's begin." A reporter in the front burst out.

"Who are you girl to tell us what to do?" he spat.

"Well let's see now. I am fully weaponized. The Avengers themselves appointed me to be Ms. Potts guard. And I have some very upset dogs," when saying this she made a gesture behind her back to tell the dogs to let out a warning growl. The reporter quickly shut his mouth and looked at Alexa with fury. A reporter behind him raised his hand as if he was a mere schoolboy,"Yes," Alexa said drawing out the small word s.

"Why is it that every time New York is attacked it gets beat up? And why is it that every time the people who do the destroying never help the clean up?" Alexa was amused by this childish question.

"Well anytime anything gets attacked it gets a bit beat up. The avengers job is to protect the city from the source of destruction and cause minimal damage. Quite obviously that is not always the case however, they do help clean up. Civilians just are unaware. The avengers are secretive you wouldn't notice them walking on the street if they didn't want you to. So I would assume they are just as able to obscure there identities for clean up," the mans mouth was hanging open.

"Why keep so many secrets! Why not let us recognize you on the streets!?" Someone yelled in the back.

"Would you like it if everyone surrounded you all the time asking for your autograph and picture. Well I know most of the avengers prefer leading a quieter life when possible. And keeping is not always a bad thing. A example is Santa. How many parents keep that secret from there children to add to there Christmas spirt," Alexa answered calmly,"I think that is all the time we have for today," she announced stepping down towards the dogs and Pepper. No one said anything as Pepper and Alexa turned to walk out the door. Suddenly some man launched the chair he was sitting on at Pepper. In natural response Alexa deflected it with her telekinetics and rushed out the door. Destroying cameras as she hoped that would get rid of evidence," . Shoot. Shoot," she muttered while walking out the building. People began swarming them. Alexa put Pepper between the dogs and I front of her. She let the dogs begin growling and nipping warningly. Smart people backed off, dumb people advanced and got bit hard enough to cause bruising and pain but not skin breakage. The car was close and Alexa shoved Pepper in it as soon as the door opened. She hopped in and called the dogs. Then she shut the door and told the driver who happened to be Happy to go. Alexa rested her head in her hands,"Crap. That sure went well," she stated sarcastically. Pepper rubbed Alexa's back in sympathy.

"Well you did your job. Protected me. Helped talk when I needed it," Pepper said. Alexa sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Battles drain you from proper thinking," Alexa ruefully said. No one said anything after that until the car arrived at the avengers tower, "Wonder what comments we will get," she wondered aloud while getting out of the car. Pepper and her didn't speak as they went up the elevator to the floor where everyone would have been watching the conference. They stepped out. Alexa held her head high as she saw her parents look at her.

"What were you thinking!" Clint yelled. Natasha looked upset but didn't say anything.

"Not get hit with a chair," Alexa replied her head still held high. Clint became confused very quickly and rushed to grab Alexa's arm and drag her into the TV room. The conference was playing again. She watched herself confidently stand up there and answer questions. Then as they exited right when the chair would have been thrown the camera focused on her making the chair float away. Then the screen cracked and went black.

"Clint chill out. Pepper just clarified that some idiot threw a chair at them Alexa's instinct took hold and she floated it away," Natasha said sternly while coming up to her daughter,"You did really well today. Especially keeping calm and putting the natural fear of god in those reporters. Guess training is working," Natasha told Alexa in Latin. Alexa less rare now smile came out.


	10. Chapter 10

Thor held up two bottles of curious liquid.

"Wine from my private cellar on Asgard to celebrate our recent victories," he exclaimed as he began filling glasses,"Do not drink much though. It is much stronger than Earthly wine." Alexa shrugged and reached for a glass. She took a sip and shrugged again. All eyes were on her and she became confused.

"Aren't you a little young? Your only 13," Pepper stated. Everyone but Natasha and Clint agreed.

"I have been drinking since age 7. Plus I can't get drunk. Neither Steve or Natasha. Our metabolism just fights it off right Cap," she explained. Steve nodded his head yes to her question and Clint looked at his wife in mixed emotions.

"You cheat! No wonder you could take that many," he stated. Natasha shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a glass.

"Getting back to the topic. Alexa even if you can handle it you still shouldn't drink underage," said Pepper.

"When you have my life. Tell me what your views are. And, they seem fine with it."She gestured to her parents."Remember they rule over _you_ ," Alexa responded annoyance in her voice. Pepper sighed and looked at Clint and Natasha for back up.

"Pepper. I agree with her. If it makes you feel better I had my first drink around age 8," she added. Pepper looked exasperated but realized it was a losing battle and gave up. Everyone was now quietly sipping their wine.

"I have an idea!" Tony yelled after his second drink. He was clearly drunk by now and so were many others as they to had indulged themselves in more than one glass."We should play a question game!" everyone groaned a little but agreed because they knew if they didn't Tony would end up getting his way anyways. "I will start! Mmm. Clint!" he deciding seeing Clint was beginning to get drunk. He was on his fourth glass now so he had surpassed most of them not counting the three immunes."What happened in Budapest?" Clint looked confusedly but opened his mouth to begin speaking. Natasha moved faster than lightening and clasped her hand over his mouth. Clint bit her hand and Natasha hit him none to gently in the head.

"That questions answer is not for your ears," Natasha answered casting a look at Alexa who looked at the floor. Skye looked at them thoughtfully then at Tony who was about to speak again. She was drunk but had enough sense to tell him to back off. So he did and turned to examine the room more closely.

"Skye,"he finally decided. She looked at him waiting for the worst,"What is your darkest secret?" Skye's head was blurry and it was becoming worse as she tried to find something that was not her darkest secret but one she wouldn't be to embarrassed to say. But her head became to messed up and she ended up spilling. She pulled up her sleeve and pointed to her arm where a bunch of white lines lay in a row.

"I cut when I was younger," Alexa spilled her drink and looked at her sister who was confused and hazy looking. Only a few people really understood what that was like. Alexa, Natasha, and Bruce being amount them. No one reacted to what she said they just dismissed it and kept drinking. Skye seemed to regain herself a little and looked around."Pepper. Do you ever want kids?" Skye asked. She was satisfied with that question as when asked once before on a girls day she had avoided the question. Now she was drunk and not able to keep the slur of words from her mouth.

"Tony and I have been trying since last March," Pepper words muddled together,"I am not pregnant yet though we took a test yesterday," she added as everyone's eyes raised,"My turn. Thor. Are you going to marry Jane or not?"

"Yes. We are engaged," Jane told everyone. Some congratulations were sent out but Jane turned to examine the room.

"Steve, where do you keep disappearing to on Friday nights?" Steve was drunk. His metabolism couldn't fight the forgiven wine and the words that came out were one he would have never shared.

"Maria Hill and I are dating," he stated clasping a hand over his mouth once his mind registered what he had said. Shout of shock went around the table but then there was cheering and excitement. He relaxed a bit realizing approval from his team and examine everybody for the next victim,"Alexa," he called out to the girl who was beginning to get a little tipsy,"I have heard you sing before. Will you sing for us?" Alexa was a little taken a back by the question since it was more of a dare. She gave it some thought and shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess so," she replied standing up. After a moments thought of what to sing a thought popped in her head. A smile broke out on her face,"Zippity-Doo-Dah..." she sang Emma's favorite song. Everyone joined in to the song and began dancing around like lunatics. Once she had finished she plopped back in her chair,"Bruce. When is the last time you talked to Betty?" It was a rather lame question but everyone wanted to know.

"Last week. We have been seeing each other since -," everyone got excited that Bruce had his lover back and began congratulating him. Alexa realized that these questions were becoming quite childish because of the wine that had been consumed from Asgard which even she was prone to feel drunk to. She floated the bottle away while everyone waited for their response.

"Natasha," he finally chose as most other choices were nodding off."What is one thing non of us no about you. Including your husband." Natasha was hazy by now but had enough sense to think. Most people were asleep and no one would remember except maybe Alexa as Steve was snoring softly.

"I was pregnant before Emma. About a year before I found out about Emma. After a month I had a miscarriage due to so much damage to my womb. Emma is a miracle. Clint and I were told after Emma I would forever be incapable to carry a child safely again. We don't believe in surrogate or adopting a baby. Adopting a preteen who is your best friends deceased daughter is a different matter," Natasha explained. No one but Alexa registered what Natasha had said and her mouth lay gaped open. Her eyes asked a question. _You never told him?_ she inclined her head towards a snoring Clint. Natasha shook her head ever so slightly and took another sip of wine. Everyone sat in silence watching each other nod off. Alexa stood up now the last one awake and headed for her room where she showered and changed. Crying could be heard and she rushed upstairs to fetch Emma. As she was the only one not incredibly drunk.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, while lazing around from hangover Tony decide he had a great idea. A vacation. No specifics, everyone just got on the plane a 6:00 pm.

"I really hate flying," she replied in Russian through gritted teeth. Natasha grinned,"Quit grinning. I am afraid of flying. Okay? Everyone is afraid of something," she told her in Russian bitterly as she stared at the roof of the airplane.

"Yeah Nat," Clint said a grin breaking out on his face,"Even you!" She whipped around to look at her husband who was behind her. Clint stopped grinning when Natasha glared at him.

"As do you Mr. Afraid of spiders," Natasha told him in French with a bit of humor in her voice. Though her glare didn't falter. Alexa snorted and looked at him.

"You married your worst fear?" Alexa commented in French. Natasha turned her glare on her and attempted to smack Alexa over the head. Alexa countered and burst out laughing. Surprised Natasha's glare left her face. However, it returned once she regained her composure,"So as we are naming our irrational fears what's yours?" she asked genuinely. Natasha looked at her thoughtfully and considered telling Alexa.

"I am afraid of heights," she finally muttered. Clint grinned again.

"We compliment each other. I live up high. She is a spider," Clint said. Alexa smiled a bit at that.

"What caused your fear of spiders?" Alexa asked him in German.

"My brother dumped a jar of them in my bed once," he replied.

"Clint and I were running from our enemies and they cornered us on a roof top. At the time we weren't great partners and he jumped and used one of his grappling arrows. I was left stranded," Natasha looked at her husband. He shrugged sheeplisly. "I had to jump. These enemies were to hard for me to fight without weapons. I screamed and blacked out. Once I woke up I realized I was I unharmed and in his arms. Clint had ran down to the alley next to the building and caught me. No idea how he did it. He won't tell me,"Natasha stated while looking at her husband again," Next time I was up high I had an anxiety attack," she finished. Clint and Natasha looked at Alexa expectantly. Alexa shifted uncomfortably. She didn't quite want to share but she decided they were honest with her so she must reciprocate.

"I was on a normal plane. Alone as I was going on a mission. Fury didn't want Alexandre to know, so that's why I took a normal plane. Anyways everyone I was on the plane with were families. Total there was 150 kids and the rest were adults. Many of the adults noticed I was alone and began conversations. I found myself enjoying their company and there kids who would jump over to my seat and ask me to play with them. We began going through a storm. Our Pilot had a heart attack and then plane was struck by lightening. I ran to the front and started to try and fix it. The only thing I could do was slow us down. We crashed. One person survived besides me. It was a little girl who I had been playing with. She lost 6 siblings and her parents. After being orphaned Shield adopted her. Coulson and May often watched her to. I called her my little sister,"Clint and Natasha both noticed the past tense defends of the girl,"But that was the only gain, a little sister. Everything else was death and horror. And abuse from Alexandre," Alexa spilled in Italian. Clint and Natasha looked at her in horror. Tony looked at them all so very confused. "Jarvis. Translate please?" he asked.

"NO! Authorization Charline, Emma, 123476," she yelled. Tony looked at her frustrated.

"Common! I just wanna know what you were talking about,"

"You will ask to many questions. Not all information is for you," Alexa told him darkly as she stood up and began pacing again.

"What happened to her?" Clint asked. Alexa froze and turned to look at him.

"Alexandre would use her against me. Beating her instead of me. I failed Natasha's signature move over and over. He beat her to death," she stated darkly in Russian. Her eyes grew watery. Natasha stood up and wrapped Alexa in a hug. They stood like that for many minutes.

"I have never seen the Black Widow like this," Tony commented. It was a big mistake. Alexa, Clint and Natasha turned to look at him.

"Can't do anything to harmful. We are going on vacation," Alexa stated ruefully as she advanced upon him,"Dislocate Shoulder?" she turned to ask Clint. He nodded, smiled, then stood up and also advanced,"Nat? Go tell Pepper the situation," Alexa said as Clint and her cornered Tony.

...-

"Hey Pep!" Natasha said all to cheerily. Which typically meant Tony had done something.

"What he do?" she asked.

"Made a comment in a really in appropriate moment," Natasha said again in her cherry voice.

"What's his punishment?" Pepper asked. She knew there would be one. Arguing didn't help. So she just let Alexa, Clint, and Natasha do what they seemed fit.

"Dislocation and relocation of shoulder," Natasha stated in a soldier kind of way. A blood curdling scream could be heard,"Think that would be it," she added.

...

"Now Tony. What have we taught you about making comments like that?" Alexa asked.

"Not to," he said like a guilty child.

"Right!" Clint praised as he grabbed Tony. Alexa grabbed his right arm and played around with it until she heard the pop of a dislocation. Tony whimpered then full out screamed in agony. They released him.

"Give us 5 push ups. Then we will put that arm back in its place," Alexa sneered. She was quite enjoying this. Tony got to the floor and began attempting to do push-ups. He got to two when Pepper came in.

"Anthony Stark!" she scolded strolling over to him. Natasha following right behind her. He was terrified of the Terror Three. As he called Alexa, Clint, and Natasha. However, when Pepper joined the mix he wanted to die on the spot,"Thought I told you to not do offensive things or you will be punished!" she said. He moaned hoping for her sympathy,"Not gonna work buster. Nat told me everything. Down to the very last detail," Pepper said. What was true. Natasha had shared the conversation between her Clint, and Alexa. She trusted Pepper that much. But she had also told Pepper what Tony had done. Tony did another push-up. Pepper sat on his back to add more difficultly. Somehow Tony managed to do the next two push-ups,"Stand up!" Pepper demanded. Tony scrambled to his feet. Alexa and Clint walked over to him again. This time Alexa held Tony as Clint popped in the shoulder. Another scream could be heard. Steve rushed out of his small room.

"What are you doing to him!" he demanded. Once he realized Pepper was there he knew that Tony had done something wrong and was paying for it,"Never mind. Just muffle the screams next time," he said turning and going back to his room. Emma began to wail along with Tony's whimpering.

...

The plane landed.


	12. Chapter 12

The vacation lasted a total of four hours before Fury called them back for a mission. And an undercover one at that. So, unfortunately the break was delayed for awhile and everyone was picked up by the Quinjet.

…

Alexa looked around at the students in her undercover home room, which was luckily in the large auditorium. They had decided for game day they would play BS. And she was winning splendidly. Since her super hearing was her best sense she decided to use it to cheat a little. She listened to the heartbeats. Finally she won and was able to stand up. The others continued to play seeing who could get second and third and on and on. She kept her ears on as she walked to the steps that led down to the stage. It was the one place in the building that actually felt high and she enjoyed it. She stood on the first step looking down as she listened to the funny comments people were making.

Then the worst thing happened. The fire alarm went off directly above her. Her ears began ringing and she stumbled. She could feel herself tumble down the steps. If she wasn't undercover she could have stopped her self. But she was undercover so she had to take it. People shouted urgently and rushed down to her. They were asking her things but she couldn't hear. She was concussed and her head was ringing something fierce. Then there was other pain she could feel as well. Like a fractured leg and a very strange positioned arm. She couldn't heal herself with all these people around in this room. She glowed slightly when she did. In lighted spaces one could hardly notice. But this room was dark and she would look like a light bulb.

"Take. Me. To. Mrmckelarrrrrrr," she mumbled. She hoped they understood she was trying to say Mckellar.

"Why the principle?" Mrs Barchummings asked.

"Neeeed himmmmmmm," she slurred.

"But why?" Alexa was getting frustrated.

"Heeeehasmyspecialinfoooooo," she replied. Her head really hurt.

"Okay," Mrs. Barchummings replied hesitantly. She was about to open her mouth again when Alexa began to talk again. She slid her hand to her head like she was comforting it then pressed the comm.

"Nat. Felllllll dowwwn stepssss. Neeeed principlalllllll. I glowwwwssss in hereeee," she said in Russian. AS it simply sounded like rubbish to anyone else.

"Okay. Just stay put," the voice crackled through. Alexa's head was clam enough to at least hear the static so she knew something would happen. She groaned. Mr. Mckellar rushed into the room.

"Sir! How did you know?" Mrs. Barchummings asked.

"There are cameras you know. Get your other students out for the drill I have her," he said. Quickly she exited with the rest of the students.

"Theeey gooonnnnee?" Alexa asked. He nodded and she began to heal herself. She glowed for the brief thirty seconds it took and he stared at her in awe. "Nat. Your gonna have to sub for a week. And I am going to have to pretend to have a broken knee." Alexa sighed heavily.

…

"They are coming," Natahsa's voice sounded through the comm. Alexa jumped from her seat in the computer lab and sprinted down the hallways. She didn't listen to people yelling at her as she just ran, and she theoretically had a shattered leg. The office came into view and she opened the door with her powers. Then she sprinted into the office and ran into the principals room.

"They are here. You have to get all the students into a large room with no outside exit. my homeroom! Yes, the auditorium. Immediately," she warned him. He looked absolutely shocked at the occurrences. But once he recovered he was up and talking to people relying orders. Once done Alexa grabbed his arm,"Go with the students. I will be sending a member of team to your hiding place. She can protect you all. Just listen and trust her please," Alexa then told him. Shouts and screams could be heard in the hallway outside the office as people began rushing to get to safety. It took to long for Alexa's taste to get everyone to the auditorium. Finally, once everyone was in the auditorium she locked the door and ran to the gym where she had an exit to the roof."All people in safe room," she said to the comm.

"Alright. Spotted you dropping off back up," Coulson relied. She still was slightly unhappy with working with her old family, but apologies had been made. Especially with Fury. A helicopter dropped on the roof near her with Shields logo on it. The rest of Strike Team Delta came barreling out with multiple weapons. Clint handed her, her bow and quiver while Natahsa gave her her double holster and two hand guns. She let a smile cross her face as she took them.

"Heavily armed I presume," she asked. Skye nodded gravely,"Are we gonna cut the power?"

"Nah. Not this time. Might freak to many kids out," Clint said. Alexa shrugged.

"Game plan?" Natasha asked her.

"Switching it up a bit today. Skye go guard the kids and staff. Your the only one who can open the lock. Nat go protect east hallway, Clint west. I am gonna go wherever I am needed," she explained to them as she lead the way to the entrance from the roof. She opens the door and they climbed into the gym. A few more directions were given and everyone split off.

...

It took Skye some time to find the auditorium but once she did she spent sometime opening the lock. Once she had finally popped it open she burst into the room where she found around 700 people crammed in a small corner of the room.

"Hi I am Skye. I am part of her team," Skye said to clear the air. Some semi bald man walked up to her.

"I am the principal," he introduced.

"Yep. Kinda figured that out already. Why are all the students huddled in the corner? Did she tell you to do that?" Skye asked curiously. She didn't think Alexa would put them all in the corner like this but Alexa never ceased to surprise her.

"No. But isn't it safer that way?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter in this situation. But in a way it would probably be smarter if they were not all together. See if someone comes in here they would trap all you there where as if you are all spread out they have to round you up. Make sense? Okay. So let's get them all with their teachers. Put them in each segment of the rows. Sound good? Alright. Chop chop," she said briskly while assessing the situation. The principle didn't quite like this woman but trusted her judgement and began getting all the students organized. It took around five minutes for the students to shuffle around but that was pretty quick. Most likely that was due to the fact they were in real danger. Once everyone was seated Skye literally hopped up on the stage.

"Hello!" she called out loudly."My name is Skye. I am here to keep you safe. You may chatter amounts yourselves quietly but if I think it is to noisy or I deem it time to be quiet you all better close your mouths. I will personally deal with you if you don't," she added warningly."Please don't move from your seats. That's all I have to say," she ended awkwardly. IImmediately a chorus of whispering again. She plopped down unconcerned with her legs dangling off the stage ledge. Some teacher ran up worriedly to her.

"I am missing a student!" Her eyes were bulging with fear.

"Name?" Skye asked her calmly.

"Sarah Johnson. Brown hair blue eyes," the teacher described. Skye leaned over to the woman.

"Don't worry about her. She's fine. I am presuming you are Mrs. Barchummings? Alexa speaks very highly of you." The woman looked incredibly confused.

"How'd you know my name? And who's Alexa?"

"Alexa is Sarah Johnson's real name. She was undercover here incase of this situation," Skye explained. Mrs. Barchummings still looked confused.

"She is so young. Only 13," she stated.

"So she didn't lie about that. But Alexa grew up in Shield," Skye furthered explained. Now Mrs. Barchummings seemed to understand.

"Oh," she finally said. Skye wanted to continue talking to this woman but a voice came over her comm.

"They just entered Skye. And there is a lot of them," Alexa's voice came over the comm. Then gunshot could be heard. The whole room quieted.

...

Somehow, three members of Strike Team Delta ended up together in the hallway leading to the auditorium. They all vigorously fought. Half of the enemy force was fine out. Which was about 150 men. But that still left 150 men. And they were closing in fast. These soldiers were like nothing either of them had ever fought before. They were unpredictable with large powerful guns. So predicting where to shoot was proving difficult for them. The fight continued for 10 more minutes with barely any of the enemy getting past there wall of pro textile before the hallway to the auditorium.

They had demolished maybe 50 of the men when the shocking surprise attack came. Which meant the whole group storming forward. The three of them could simply not keep up with the rapid gunfire and continued to be pushed backwards. It was getting to close for comfort, bullets were singing against the auditorium door, Alexa was nearly out of Arrows and Magazines, she couldn't use her powers safety in such confusing place, Natasha was resorting to Emergency weapons, and Clint was bleeding terribly from a gunshot in his thigh.

"Skye! We needed you out here! You and I are gonna switch. I can't focus right now. On the count of three burst open that door from the hinges straight until I say to stop. Then drop to the deck and I will take the door and put it back in place. Nat and Clint hit the side walls. 1. 2. 3!" Alexa yelled while pushing her body against the wall, Natasha and Clint followed suit. As soon as Skye had confused most of the front attacking force Alexa yelled at her to hit the deck and she ran into the room while putting the door back in place. She stumbled into the room very ungracefully. Then she took some deep breaths while healing herself. Gunfire could still be heard and she sent a silent prayer. She stood up and dusted her knees off. People were staring at her shocked. _Probably staring at all the blood. Or the fact I floated a door behind me._ Alexa mused. Mrs. Barchummings rushed up to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"I am fine," Alexa replied somewhat coldly.

"Think that was the last of them," Natasha said."Skye and I are gonna go check. Clint needs medical help, Alexa let him in," she added. Alexa flicked open the door to a pale looking Clint, whose hand was tightly pushed against his leg. He stumbled in and she closed the door.

"Anyone have a medical kit!" she yelled. She went to assist him to sit down as someone rushed up behind her holding a minuscule kit."We are gonna have to do this just to stop the bleeding. Med Staff can do a better job later. Or I can on the helicarrier," she added with a huff and a sigh once she saw his frown.

Quickly she pulled out a scissors and hacked away at the pant leg. He pulled it apart with a grunt as she pulled out some weak sterilizer and some gauze. She applied it all quickly and grinned at him."Don't think you will need stitches this time Barton. But your gonna feel it. And Nat's gonna give ya loads of crap for stepping in and taking the bullet for her." she laughed slightly as his frown deepened. The door opened and in came Natasha and Skye.

"Clinton Francis Barton! You idiot I thought we went over this!" Natasha began but Alexa held up a hand for her to stop.

"Nat. We should get everyone out before you start a war with your husband," she said warningly. Skye burst out laughing but nodded in agreement. Natasha was fuming with anger but stiffly nodded.

"Fine," she spat. And that was it.


	13. Chapter 13

They ended up actually having a husband wife war at dinner the next night instead, first starting with taking injuries for one another then onto how Natasha needs to talk more about her past. It was a violent and confusing fight so much that everyone was scared to intervene.

"I can't Clint! Don't you understand it's not something just told. You have to be there," Natasha angrily told him at the dinner table.

"Nat. Calm down. Clint. Back off," Alexa finally warned them.

"Natasha?" Tony asked quietly. Everyone whipped there heads to see him,"Did you say something about having to see it?"

"Yes. But why is that relevant? It's a memory. You can't see a memory," she stated. He smiled in that way that meant he had an idea.

"No Tony! Damn you! I told you we were done with that!" Alexa yelled as realization crossed her face. She stood up sending her chair flying behind her and stormed out of the room.

"What was that?" Natasha asked him while holding Clint back from running to Alexa. He put his head in his hands and sighed. Everybody continued to stare at him. Then he looked up thoughtfully.

"Before the Avengers, we knew each other and worked on a project that would allow someone to look in someone else's mind. To see there memories. She thought it could help SHEILD with this special case where one of there Agents was gathering Intel then sent an urgent report only to be cut off and knocked unconscious. He lost his memory. Anyways I was more interested on using it with her because she always said the same excuse as Natasha. She found my motive and became angry. She told me we would use it on this Agent then she would dispose of it. When we used it something went wrong. Both people died, it was my fault, because I overlooked something, the person who was entering someone's brain has shocks that go through them. Without being able to heal himself he died. But the person who was being entered died because when our other guy died it fryer the system which then fried his brain. Alexa disposed of the hardware like she said but never the plans. After she got back from Red Room I pulled them out again. With her being able to heal herself and with her enchanters I found she could be the one to enter someone's brain and see there memories. Though she doesn't want to, not sure why. But that's why I asked Natasha."

"Tony? Did she tell you she has a photogenic memory?" Natasha asked him eyebrow raised. He nodded his head."And you wonder why, a 13 year old that already has enough horrors wants to witness more and remember them so clearly forever." He looked shocked while Natasha pushed herself away from the table and darted after Alexa. She found her in Emma's room. Singing gently to her while she rocked back and forth with her cradled in her arms. Natasha put a hand on Alexa's shoulder gently.

"It's not that I am afraid to see your past. I am afraid you will see mine," Alexa told her while she gently placed Emma back in the wooden crib.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked confused.

"Are minds connect Natasha. We will be between both minds. The connection only works once because of the strain. And we only get an hour. First 30 minutes are fake images projected in our brain will watch minute clips of important moments in your life. Then it flip flops," Alexa said slight horror in her voice.

"You don't want me to see your past," she stated understandingly.

"No, I don't want to face it again myself. I can deal with all the horrors in the world. But I can't see my own twice." Natasha's hand squeezed Alexa's shoulder slightly.

"I think I need you to see my past. And I won't let you face yours alone," Natasha said confidently. Alexa looked away and didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Alright then Nat."

...

After those words the next week was a blur. But Alexa found herself strapped to a metal table next to Natasha who was in a similar predicament. Bruce and Tony whirled around them hooking them up to wires and things. Clint hovered above them the whole time during the preparation.

"You gotta leave now Clint," Tony said guiltily. Clint turned white but stiffly nodded and strutted out.

"Ready girls. In 10 seconds you will be in each others brains," Bruce told them. Alexa sucked in a deep breath as everything turned black then abruptly white. They were in snow and a young girl that strikingly looked like Natasha was stumbling around barefooted yelling for help.

"Help! Please! There is a fire!" she screeched in Russian. That's when Ivan appeared. The fake projection of Natasha was sitting on her knees looking in horror at the situation.

"Come here little girl. I am not going to hurt you. I am going to help," he said soothingly in Russian. He gently grabbed the 7 year old Natasha's arm and dragged her to a van. The scene switched to about two years later. Now Natasha was 9. She hit the bag with incredible force. Her knuckles bled but she kept hitting. Ivan opened the door."You have done well Natalia. But you can be better," he said angrily as he grabbed her arm and brutally dragged her outside of the room and down some hallways. Finally he flung her in a lab."She needs to be cleansed before her next mission. She is distracted in her pretty little head again," he spat. A doctor came up to her and gently told her to go get in the chair. Not knowing any better she followed and sat in it comfortably. The doctor pulled a helmet over her head and backed away. An ears splitting scream could be heard for all of two minutes the girls back arched uncomfortably during that entire time. Eventually she flopped back into the bed, with her screams dispersing. The Doctor rushed over to her to tinker with some buttons. Ivan walked in with a pleased look.

"Ivan. She can't be brainwashed anymore. It will damage her," the Doctor said sternly. Ivan's eyes filled with rage but her said nothing. He strode over to Natasha and collected her. The scene shifted again. Now they were in a room with around 12 other girls and a 12 year old Natahsa.

"These were my honorary sisters," the projection of Natasha whispered in Alexa's ear as they watched the scene unfold.

"I want you to kill them all Natalia," Ivan whispered in her ear while passing her a small blade. The projection of Natasha began crying and muttering about not seeing it again. She covered her eyes. Alexa walked over and gently hugged her while she watched what happened. The 12 year old Natasha nodded stiffly as she ran through the room attacking everyone. Some girls feebly fought back, some just stood there with a welcoming smile, one girl cried. Alexa could see remorse in Natasha's eye and felt her heart tear slightly.

Then there was one last girl, this one fought back hard. Natasha almost didn't overpower her but even the last girl fell to the ground. The young Natasha looked at everything in horror and had watery eyes, but when the door opened she quickly wiped them away. Ivan was genuinely smiling and praising her. Again the scene shifted. This time Natasha was about 16. She was running from a building that was alight in flames. People mostly young children jumped from the windows and screams were ringing out in every direction. Natasha hid in some bushes. Her eyes were filled with regret, terror, and pure horror of the situation.

"Nicely done Black Widow, return to home base," Ivan's voice rang through a comm. The projection of Natasha was literally sobbing now.

"Can't do it anymore! I don't want to see it again," Natasha screeched.

"We have to finish. There is no cut off available," Alexa reminded her sadly. The scene shifted again.

"So I finally have caught the infamous Black Widow," a familiar voice said. Alexa and Natasha's heads whipped up to see a young Clint grasping at an arrow shaft through a 20 year old Natasha's right shoulder.

"Hawkeye." He smiled gleefully. However once he saw the look of pure regret in her eyes it disappeared.

"I have an offer on the table. Come work for my agency, or die," he said gently. She looked at him shocked but didn't say anything. He knocked her on the head and the scene shifted.

"YEAH I KNOW COULSON! BUT I TRUST HER! YOU DID THE SAME FOR ME!" Clint's voice rang through the hallways. Alexa was laughing terribly because she had seen this tape on surveillance a billion times. Coulson stormed out of the office to find a young terrified wounded looking red head in a chair.

"Welcome to Shield," he said. Then everything began flashing as they were taken briefly throughout the rest of her life. Then back to the beginning and through again like a review. Every little Memory condensed into about 15 minutes. To Natasha it was like a bunch of unclear photos rushing a crossed a screen. To Alexa it was like watching a slow movie where you could hear and see everything. Once it finally ended she dropped to the ground. Which was a street. Clutching her head.

"Everything Nat. I have seen Everything, at least that you remember, and I am sorry for you," she whispered sympathetically. Natasha rushed over to the girl and hugged her roughly.

"I shouldn't have put you through that," she muttered guilty.

"No Nat. It helped you right. That's all that matters," she replied to the previous comment."It's just I know have another persons life in my head. Not the prettiest one either. And it is overworking my brain," she added. Natasha squeezed her.

"Daddy!" a little girl squealed."Can I have some Ice cream!"

"Course Silly Goose," he responded while scooping her up into his arms.

"How bout Strawberry?" Emma Giess asked sarcastically.

"No! That tastes yuckie! I want Chocolate!" the young 6 year old Alexa demanded with a pout is face.

"Alright. 3 Chocolates please," Chris Giess asked the Ice cream man.

"Gosh," Natasha exclaimed as she watched some of the most deadly people she has ever known lick Ice cream in the park with there 6 year old daughter.

"Yeah. I know. It's kinda strange to see them like this right. Now you know how I feel with you Clint and Emma," Alexa laughed slightly. "This is the last good memory I have of them," she added sadly. The scene shifted into night and gunshot went off.

"They. Broke. Their. Covers," Coulson's voice crackled into the car.

"We got that," Chris said sarcastically. Some swear words were let loose and the car went of the road.

"Coulson. Look in the forest for her," Emma said as the connection was on the breaking point.

"Promise," he replied and the comm went dead sending static throughout the car.

"Sweetheart. We love you lots. And we are really sorry about Everything. But remember something. We want you to promise us something okay. You will never be mad at Natasha Romanoff. She has had a rough life and is turning around. She made a mistake and for that we have to leave. But you can't let anger get the better of you. Help her when you can. And we know she will help you in the very end. Okay?"

"I got it Mommy. I promise," she replied.

"Good. Love you Teapot. Now go run and climb a tree just like at the cabin okay?" Little Alexa nodded enthusiastically and opened the door.

"Love you to. And I keep my promise," she said as she ran into the forest. Natasha was crying heavily now. Alexa just watched to scene. Her face was a void. Scene shift. A boring gray room with Alexa in a chair and Alexander staring at her.

"Now. Should we begin interrogation?" he asked her. She said nothing in return as he began bombarding her with questions. A minute past and she was answering Everything flawlessly. Then she made a tiny slip up and his face filled with anger. He threw his papers down and walked over to her with a small device. It was a Widow Bite. After finding exposed skin on her neck her detonated it to watch her twitch and fall unconscious. Time passed in darkness then water was dumped on her head. She jolted awake and he slapped her across the face hard enough to bust a lip.

"You made a mistake. You will not make another," he added coldly. She nodded agreeing oh and the routine started again. She made another mistake and this time he pulled out a lighter and burned her arm. Each mistake the abuse worsened. Alexa closed her eyes and Natasha gently held the fragile looking girl in her arms. After some time of watching the abuse escalate she had to close her eyes as well. It had become so bad Alexander was now shocking, burning, beating her with a club, and dumping water over the young girl's head.

A few scene changes happened. But most consisted of Alexa making a tiny mistake in her training and being tortured for it. Then the flashing memories began. Natasha couldn't make out much but what she did what confusing. Some where terrible looking battle grounds or wounds. Others were people like Nick, Coulson, May, Skye, and the rest of the family. After the show ended a feeling of being pulled from a dream was felt and they woke up. Alexa clicked off the restraints and covered her eyes from the lights. She clicked Natasha's off as well she to covered her eye. She stood up and walked over to Natasha. The woman uncovered her eyes and stood up to wrap Alexa in a hug. They collapsed to the ground and let their emotions go. They sobbed and while staying wrapped together. Clint eventually can in. He walked over to his family.

"Don't ask Clint. I will tell you some. But please. Just don't ask," Alexa told him through sobs when he opened his mouth to begin talking.

"My question was. Are you two alright?" he responded. They both broke apart and brought him into the hug as well. He held they both tightly as they broke down. After a long time, their sobs quieted.


	14. Chapter 14

She had just wanted to spend sometime by herself. Alexa slumped exasperatedly against the wall as Tony walked into the room.

"So," he started. Alexa knew what was coming. He was going to interrogate her about the experience in the machine again.

"Don't. Even. Open. Your. Mouth," she told him warningly through gritted teeth. She turned away from him and began to wash the dishes.

"I need to know Alexa. We all do!" he protested.

"No one else has this problem," she replied.

"Well Clint did. We fixed that. Now tell me!" Tony demanded.

"Tony. You don't want to know. It's a secret that can never be unheard," she said coldly as she scrubbed a plate vigorously.

"But if everyone knows the secret. It's not so bad anymore," he retorted.

"Don't push it Tony. Nat and I agreed. No one but us and Clint have to know," she explained. _Well Skye to._ She thought.

"I am sick of secrets and lying in my own household," he spat angrily.

"Your household is the base of a Spy agency. What do you expect?" she asked him curiously.

"I don't know. But I at least expected my _family_ to be truthful." That was to far. That word was so complicated in everyone lives. Sure they were all family. But the context he used it in was out of line. In a split second she threw the butcher knife she was cleaning towards his head. It grazed his ear slightly and he let out a cry of Surprise.

"To far Tony. Family does tell secrets. But they also know when to hide them," she spat bitterly. Everyone rushed into the kitchen at the sound of Tony's surprise. They found Alexa looking ready to murder Tony and Tony up against a wall with a knife sticking very close to his head out of the wall.

"Calm yourself," Natasha warned. She earned a glare. Alexa ran out of the room to the gym.

Alexa hit the bags furiously. She heard the gyms door open and in walked the rest of Strike Team Delta. They all made there ways to different equipment. No one talked for the first hour. However Clint was bound to eventually open his mouth.

"Hey Alexa!" he called. He had his eyebrows up in a question. "Wanna Spare?"

"Thought you said I was to young," she replied. His shoulders slumped and he looked at Skye and Natasha hopefully. Natasha glared at him and Skye shook her head.

"Fine," she responded once she saw there reactions and she skipped over to him. They go into the ring and faced each other. "Ready?" she asked eyebrow raised. He gave a curt nod and began attacking her. As his jab almost made it to her stomach she batted it away and landed a punch directly on his nose. Clint stepped back in eyes watering. Alexa took the moment of confusion and began sending punches and kicks towards him. Continuously they landed where she had planned. One to the jaw, one to the gut, a kick to the shin, and a kick to his head. He stumbled around. Then he did something unexpected. Something he hand never done before. He froze, then ran straight forward. His attack was in attempt to completely throw her out of her game by getting in close contact which she hated. But she countered it. Using Natasha signature thigh choke she launched herself upwards and caught him by surprise. She twisted and rolled out of harms way when they landed. Clint groaned and Alexa laughed.

"Still think I am to young?" the now fourteen year old asked. He moaned and shook his head. "You two wanna spar?" she then asked Natasha and Skye. They both shrugged.

"We gotta get him to Bruce first." When they got there they also found Tony with a cloth over his skinned ear, and a defeated look. And everyone knew, that it was settled. Life could go on peacefully, well at least for a few years. Until Ultron.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma gripped the pummel of the saddle as Alexa pulled herself up.

"Emma? Remember what I told you?" Alexa asked the three year old.

"Hold on tightly," she quoted.

"Good. Sasha take us to Ruby," Alexa then ordered and they shot off to Mackinaw island. She held tightly to Emma while she let Sasha go at an extremely fast pace. They did not have time on their side. Around an hour after they left New York they stopped to rest for a little.

"Where Mommy and Daddy?" the little girl asked.

"Sweetheart. They have to go fight bad guys," Alexa told her.

"Why?" Emma wondered.

"Because the Bad Guys are hurting the Good Guys," Alexa replied.

"But why?" Alexa didn't know how to explain this to her.

"The Bad Guys are hurting the Good Guys because... Well because... Because the Good Guys are trying to hurt the Bad Guys," she finally said. Though it didn't even make sense to her.

"Why Good Guys hurt Bad Guys?" Emma asked confused.

"Because the Bad Guys took all the Princesses of the world! And the Bad Guys don't want to give them back. So the Good Guys have to hurt the Bad Guys to get them," she finally had concocted something that the little girl may understand. It seemed to work and Emma nodded her head.

"So Bad Guys took all princesses. And Good Guys go get them back," Emma stated making sure she had all the facts right. _Smart kid._ Alexa mused.

"Yes. That is right. Now we have to go okay?" Alexa told Emma. The little girl nodded and Alexa picked her up. She situated Emma on the saddle then hopped up herself. "Not much longer. Now what did I tell you?" Alexa asked.

"Hold on tightly," she responded.

"Right," she praised. Then she clicked and Sasha was off again. Finally after around 2 hours they ended up in front of Ruby's Inn on Mackinaw Island. Alexa hopped off and then turned to lift Emma off. She picked up the little girl and put her on her hip. Then she knocked on the door. Ruby opened the door surprised to see Alexa who looked wind blown, exhausted, and worried.

"Alexa what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Alexa looked around and rushed in the door.

"I am sorry this is such short notice Ruby but I need your help. This is Emma. Her parents are agents at my agency. We are in a bad situation and she is in danger. I need you to protect her and watch her for awhile."Ruby was quite shocked at the events but her mind was made up in seconds.

"Well of course!" she told Alexa. She wasn't going to put this innocent child in harms way.

"Oh thank God! This was the only safe place I could think of. And I trust you," she handed over a letter."This has all the information you need. I have to go," she said hurriedly. She kissed Emma on the forehead then turned to Ruby.

"She will be safe I promise," Ruby offered when seeing the girls panicked expression. Alexa nodded and passed over Emma to Ruby's held out arms.

"Emma. This is Ruby. She is going to watch you for awhile. Okay? She is really nice I promise," Alexa told the girl. Emma nodded.

"Bye, Bye, Alea," she said while stick her thumb in her mouth.

"Bye sweetheart. Thanks again Ruby." And with that she was out the door, back on Sahsa, and headed for New York.

...

She arrived at Stark Tower three hours later. Natasha and Clint stood in the garage arms crossed. Alexa felt her eyes grow watery as she hopped down from the saddle to face them.

"She is safe," she assured them quietly."I promise you. She is somewhere safe."

"You took her! After we said not to!" Clint yelled accusingly.

"She was at risk here," Alexa stated plainly. She could feel tears run down her face gently.

"No, she was perfectly safe!" Clint added. Alexa shook her head in disagreement.

"Please. It hurts me to. But I had to get her out of here. With us being targeted by Ultron she needed to be taken somewhere else," Alexa argued. Natasha put a comforting hand on Clint's arm and the arguing stopped.

…

With the world fixed yet again, the Avengers were able to go home, see Emma, their small family, and not deal with anything until a new peace battle needed to be fought. But right now their battle is being a family. Which may be the hardest fight of all. THE END OF Family is A Strange Thing and Life is a Dysfunction and the prequel to them all. What the World Carries


End file.
